That's Life
by SurvivorFreak1642
Summary: Corey and Topanga's worl is thrown some twist and truns when some unexspected good and bad changes occur. Well, that's life. R/R. Enjoy *this took me like a hour to load.
1. Default Chapter

~Disclaimer: I do not own any of the origianl cast of BOY MEETS WORLD. I do however own any new characters that I have created and the plot of this story. Thank you and enjoy.   
  
  
  
"Corey, I'm home, " Topanga yelled as she entered the New York loft that she and Corey lived in. She had just come home form a long day at the law firm. After a year or so of being an intern they hired her as a full time partner.  
"Hi sweetie. How was work?" Corey asked as he came out of the bedroom.   
"Well," Topanga replied, "It was fine. But in the middle of a meeting I started to get really tired. And that's not like me at all."  
She shook her head as if it was no big deal and walked towards the kitchen. All of a sudden the phone rang. Topanga picked it up.   
"Hello, may I ask who's calling?"  
"Hey Topanga" a voice responded from the other line.  
"Umm I'm sorry who is this?"  
"Oh come on girl. Don't tell me you don't recognize this voice"  
"I'm really sorry but I don't know who you are so either tell me now or I hang up", she said becoming very frustrated.  
"Girl it's me. Angela"  
"Oh my gosh. Angela!!" Topanga cried with excitement.  
"I haven't heard from you in like a year. How have ya been?"  
"Oh girl I'm fine. How are you and Corey doing?"  
"Oh we're doing fine. I got the job at the law firm I wanted"  
"That's awesome girl I'm glad to hear you doin so well."  
" Yeah well what about you. I mean you did live in France for a year. Something good must happened to you"  
"Well now that ya mentioned it, I got a job as a fashion designer in France, but they're reassigning me"  
"To wear. Mexico, Italy, England?"  
"Try New York City."  
At that moment Topanga couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!! This is so great. It will be just like old times. Me, you, Corey, and Shawn all together again."  
"Can't wait. I'll be flying down in a month or two ok. Until then I'll call you. Gotta go. Give everyone my love. Bye."  
Angela had hung up the phone and so had Topanga. She was so excited and so happy that she was going to see her best friend again.   
"Honey, what's wrong? I just heard screaming" Corey exclaimed as he rushed into the room.   
"You will never believe this. Angel is coming to live in New York. She got reassigned in her fashion job. Oh I have to call Sean. He will be so happy." Topanga rushed on responding to Corey's question  
Quickly she picked up the phone and dialed Sean's number.   
"Hello may I please speak to Sean Hunter."  
"Whom should I say is calling?" the voice on the other end said.  
"Topanga Matthews please. Thank you"  
"Hi Topanga. What's up" Sean said to her  
"Hi I have some really good news for you"  
"Well not to sound rude but can ya hurry it up. I've got to finish writing my story for the paper. The deadlines tomorrow"  
"Well how bout you come over for supper tonight and I give you the good news then. Say around 7."  
"I'll be there. Bye"  
  
"Ding dong, ding dong."  
"I've got it sweetie."  
Corey opened the door to see his good friend standing there.   
"Hey you guys. I am so sorry that I'm late, but the people at the TIMES just don't know when to quite."  
"It's fine. How's the job going any way?" Corey asked.   
"Fine but you hardly get any time for a social life. Not that it matters. I mean the women of my life isn't here any ways."  
"Well," Topanga said interrupting the conversation," I don't think that will be a problem any more."  
"Why." Sean said worried, "What happened to Angela?"  
"Well nothing really. Except that she's moving to New York."  
At first no one said anything. The room was silent. Then Sean made a huge and loud statement.   
"Yes, yes, yes. Finally I get the love of my life back. This is great. She'll finally be Mrs. Angela Hunter. Yes, yes, yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So they left the living room and sat down to a nice dinner. Not knowing what the future had in store. 


	2. Retierment

"What's wrong with me? I haven't felt my-self lately. Maybe I need to go see doctor." Topanga thought to herself. She was in the middle of a long meeting that she didn't think would end.   
"Mrs. Matthews how's your Wilson vs. Shafer case going?" Mr. Robertson asked her. Mr. Robertson was Topanga's boss. She thought he was very kind and like a father to her. He sort of reminded her of Mr.Feeney.   
"Oh, umm it's fine sir." She replied.   
"Are you ok? You don't look so good. Do you want to go home?" He asked her with a sound of worry in his voice.  
"Only if that's all right with you Mr. Robertson."  
"Perfectly fine. You deserve a sick day."  
" Thank you so much. I'll take the case home with me and work on it after I rest."  
  
" Hi honey I'm home. Mr. Robertson let me out early." Topanga yelled to Corey.   
But Corey wasn't there.   
"I'm so stupid. I keep forgetting that Corey has his job now. I hope he likes it." She muttered to herself.   
"Yeah, but I don't have to work till 8, so I decided to come see my fave brother and sister in law." A happy, perky voice said,   
And then Topanga saw the body of her favorite brother in law, Eric.   
"Oh hi Eric. It's so good to see you. I'm sorry but I'm not in an entertaining mood. I don't feel so good."  
"That's ok girl. I'm just gonna sit here and watch the game. I need to talk to Corey when he comes home."  
" Sure that's fine," all of a sudden Topanga's stomach began to rumble, "Excuse me."  
As quick as a tiger she ran to the bathroom and threw up. And she couldn't stop for about ten minutes.   
" Dude you ok" Eric called.   
"Fine," she responded and out came more barf.   
  
"Sweetie are you feeling better?" Corey asked her as he came into their bedroom.  
"Better I guess. I don't think I can eat."  
"Ok well me and Eric will call and order a pizza then."  
"Fine."  
Topanga was so sick right now she didn't even want to hear the word PIZZA.   
"Dude Corey listen man, I gotta tell you something before I go." Eric told Corey.   
"Ok what is it?" Corey said.   
"Dude, mom called me today and she told me that Mr.Feeney is retiring."  
A long paused of silence filled the room. This was very surprising news. Corey thought that Mr.Feeney would never stop teaching. He was kind, caring, devoted, passionate and always gave advice. He was the reason Corey became a teacher. He wanted to be able to be half the man Mr.Feeney was. And now Mr.Feeney was retiring.   
"Wow. This is amazing. I can't believe it. I thought he loved teaching."  
"He does, but he wanted to spend more time with Dean Bloender. He wanted to explore his life a little more before he goes."  
"Wow."  
"Anyways, Mom said she wanted us all to get together and throw him a surprise party."  
"Ok, no problem. We should wait till Angela comes here and then go to Philly then."  
"Ok dude, well I gotta go to work. I'll see ya."  
He was about to leave when something else came out of his mouth.  
"You might want to bring Topanga to a doctor. She don't look to good."  
"Ok Eric. Bye."  
"Bye."  
"Eric."  
"Yeah."  
"It's 'she doesn't look to good'"  
"Ok. Bye."  
And with that said there was no one left in the loft except for Topanga and Corey. 


	3. The Greatest News Ever

Chapter Three  
  
" Corey, I think I need to go see a doctor." Topanga told Corey one summer morning.   
"Why do you think that sweetie? You seem perfectly healthy. You'll just be paying hundreds of dollars to go see a person who will tell you the exact same thing I'm telling you now."  
"Corey I don't know if you've noticed, but I have been showing side affects of illness. I'm always tired. I'm not eating right. I'm always throwing up. And ya want to know something else. I feel weak. And I'm gaining some weight. So I don't give a crap what you say but I am going to see the doctor weather you like it or not. Ever since you got that job in May, you have been completely ignoring me. Even though it's now July and schools out you still don't notice me. Goodbye!"  
With that said Topanga stormed out of the building. Hopped into her Subaru and drove to her doctor's office.   
"Hello Cynthia. Is it possible for me to meat with Dr.Collins today? It's sort of an emergency." Topanga asked Cynthia, the receptionist, at Dr.Collins's office.   
"Oh honey it is no problem. You just have to wait a minute. " Cynthia said.   
"Great thanks."  
Just as Topanga was about to sit down, Dr.Collins cam out of the office and was ready for her.   
"Hello Topanga. Why don't we got to my office." Dr.Collins told Topanga with a warm smile and kind tone.   
"So Topanga," Dr.Collins said as she shut the door, " what's the trouble?"  
"I don't know doctor. See I haven't been myself lately. I've been extremely tired. I've been throwing up just about everything I eat. And I haven't had my period since May, which was when I first started showing theses affects."  
"Well Topanga sweetie, form what you have described, these all look like signs of pregnancy."  
Topanga paused for a moment.  
"Me pregnant. It can't be," she thought to herself.   
"Are you sure doctor?"  
"Well we can't be positive until you actually take the pregnancy test. Would you like to take it now?"  
"Of course."  
So of they went into a tiny room and took the pregnancy test.   
"Topanga, I won't have the results for a day or two. I'll call you when I get them."  
"Ok and thank you Dr.Collins."  
On the way home Topanga was thinking of ways to tell Corey what the doctor said. Also ways to apologize for what she had done. Maybe a nice dinner would cheer him up. Then she would tell him the news.   
"Corey honey I'm…." Topanga said as she walked into the loft. But she paused. On their dinning room table was a dinner for two with candles and all.   
"Sweetie, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. You are right I haven't been noticing or showing you any affection. So tonight is your special night. I made you your favorite dinner and rented your favorite movies. Tonight it's just you and me."  
Topanga ran over to Corey, wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Oh it's just that this is all so sweet. And I shouldn't have said all the things I said. It was wrong. I love you. " Topanga told her husband threw all the tears.   
So Topanga and Corey sat down to a nice dinner. About half way through the meal Corey asked Topanga how her trip to the doctors was.   
"Oh, umm. . . . . it was ok. Um Corey I need to be honest. The doctor said I might be pregnant."  
Corey dropped is fork onto his plate. Then came the moment of silence.   
"Pregnant. You."  
"Yes Corey. I might be pregnant. The doctor isn't sure yet."  
"When will you know?"  
"In a day or two."  
"I see. Let's go watch a move. "  
"That's it, your just gonna let this fly by."  
" What do you want from me Topanga? Ya want me throw a parade or something. Well you aren't getting it."  
"Why are you acting this way? First of all I don't know if I am pregnant. Secondly, if I am pregnant the baby is definitely yours. Third, it's not like this wasn't gonna happen. So why are you like this?"   
"Because I'm scared ok!" Corey shouted at her.   
"What?"  
"You heard me I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good father. "  
At that moment Corey sat down on the couch and started to cry. Topanga had never seen him cry before. She sat down on the couch, hugged him, and started to cry to.  
"Corey, don't worry. I know that you will be a terrific father. I mean just look at your father. Sweetie if there is a baby, then he or she will be the luckiest baby ever. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Let's watch the movie now."  
"Ok."  
So they sat down to night of enjoyable movies.   
  
Over the next few days, Corey and Topanga went about their normal business.   
  
Then one Saturday morning Topanga woke up with the sun.   
"Ahh, Saturday. My day off. Maybe I'm make breakfast now," she said to her self.   
So she walked into the bathroom. Took a shower. Then when she was dressed and ready she went into the kitchen to make breakfast.   
"Ring, ring, ring"  
The hone was ringing like crazy.   
"Who would be calling at this god for saken hour. It's only 7:00," she thought to herself.  
"Hello may I ask who's calling?" she said to the unknown caller   
"Hello Topanga. This is Dr. Collins. I will be getting your test in today at 1:00. If you would like to stop by to get them then you can."  
"Oh that would be great. I'll see you at 1. Thank you."  
"Your welcome. Good-bye.   
"Good-bye."  
With that she hung up the phone and continued to make breakfast.   
  
"Remind me again why I am going with you to Dr.Collins' again." Corey asked Topanga as the drove to the doctor's office.   
"Because I want us to receive the news together."  
"Oh."  
"Well here we are."  
They found a parking spot. Got out of the car. And walked into the office.   
"Corey. Topanga. How are you guys? Well come back here with me to receive you news." Dr.Collins said to them with a happy tone.   
They walked into her little office in the back.   
"Well how are you two doing?"  
"We're fine thank you, but we'd really like to know the results." Topanga said to her in a anticipating tone.  
"Very well. Congratulations. You two are going to be parents."   
For a moment no one said a word. Then Corey spoke.   
"I'm gonna be a dad."  
"And I'm going to be a mom."   
"This is the greatest news ever."  
For a long time there was crying, hugging, and lots of talking. But most of all there was excitement. Topanga and Corey were going to be parents. And that made them realize that their life was going to be worth something. And they would mean something to someone.   
"We have to go home and call your parents." Topanga said to Corey.   
"Let's go. Thank you Dr.Collins."  
"Anytime. Topanga you should start seeing me once a month now ok. And good luck. "  
"Thank you and I will."  
And then they left the office. 


End file.
